Growing up
by Target Zero
Summary: Billy and Tim Riggins only ever had one thing in their lives they could count on; each other. This is a collection of short stories at different times in their lives. Please R/R Written by Kaze-Chan.
1. Chapter 1 And so it begins

_Author's note:__ This started as one small segment and it almost wrote itself. Be forewarned, some chapters are shorter than others. At the moment, it is complete at 8 chapters. I might be able to add a few more before it's all posted._

_For the story to work, there's 9 years difference between Billy and Tim._

_I do not own any of the character nor do I own anything of Friday Night Lights. _

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 1

Billy 12, Tim 3

Billy buried his face deeper into his pillow in a poor attempt to drown out his parents arguing. A quick glance at the clock told him it was one in the morning. Great. Dad had just come back from his _business trip _drunk and penniless, and mom wasn't all that pleased. He was just falling back to sleep when he heard small footsteps out in the hall followed by the slight creaking of the opening door.

Tim peered around the door, motionless as he decided what to do next. "Billy, are you sleeping?" His small voice was barely heard over the yelling that filtered in from the living room. Billy silently cursed, he was too tired to play the big brother right now but after one sideways glance, he didn't have the heart to send him away either.

Without turning to face his little brother, Billy lifted the side of the blankets beside him. "Close the door will you, I'm trying to sleep." Tim did so as quietly as he could, instantly cutting the noise volume in half. He hurriedly climbed into bed next to his older brother. Tim shuffled around a bit, making himself comfortable but was asleep soon after. Billy listened to the yelling for a little longer, then he listened to his brother's even breathing before he too drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 School sucks

_Author's note:__ This chapter is a little longer than the first one so enjoy._

_I do not own Friday Night Lights nor do I pretend to._

Chapter 2

Billy14, Tim 5

"He's your son, you go to his stupid parent teacher afternoon." Walt yelled through the house. "It's not like you do anything else around here!" Billy kept his eyes on his breakfast. He was used to this by now. But he couldn't do anything to keep Tim from having to see this, especially since they usually argued about his younger brother.

Tim stared in the direction of his parent's bedroom, his forgotten cereal getting soggy. He was only now beginning to understand what the arguments were all about. Billy nudged his elbow.

"Come on, time to get out of here." Billy swallowed another mouthful before bending over to pick up his brother, Tim's small arms instinctively wrapping around his brother's neck. With his free hand, Billy easily hoisted their school bags onto his other shoulder. He closed the front door behind him, finally getting some piece and quiet. "See, now that's better." He smiled up at his brother but Tim just stared blankly back at the house.

They were half way to school walking side by side before he finally spoke up. "Why are they always fighting?" Billy took a second before answering, electing to re-adjust their school bags on his shoulder.

He tightened his grip on the small hand in his. "They just do, I don't really know why." He easily lied.

"They don't like me." Billy looked down at his brother, the statement piercing through his heart as the hope that Tim hadn't notice came crashing down around him. The sad desperation etched in his voice. He stopped and knelt down forcing Tim to face him.

"They don't hate you, it's just a little hard for them right now." Billy pushed Tim's unruly hair from his face. "It'll get better alright. Besides, I'm the only who gets to hate you. That's what big brother's are for, right?" This got a smile out of his younger brother. He playfully shuffled Tim's hair before getting to his feet and continuing their walk.

It wasn't until they were in front of the school did Tim speak up again. "Is someone going to come to the parent teacher afternoon today? They'll laugh at me if I'm alone again." He looked up at Billy hopefully.

Billy knew fully well that neither one of their parents were going to attend the function, that was something he had learn the hard way. Billy smiled as an idea came to mind. "Absolutely kid. What time does it start again?"

Billy skipped all his afternoon classes that day to attend Tim's parent-teacher afternoon though he knew he had a test in 5th period. But seeing the smile on his younger brother's face made it all worth it. Billy was paraded around the classroom and introduced to everyone there. When it came to presenting your guest, Tim all but ran to the front of the class in excitement.

On many occasions, Billy caught some of the other parents staring at him and his brother. In a small town like this, word got around fast and it was no secret by now that his mother and father were far from fit parents. He was grateful, however, that the glances went unnoticed by his younger brother. Thank God for small favours.


	3. Chapter 3 Game time

_Author's note:_

_Thank you to those who leave me encouraging reviews. They are much appreciated. _

_There isn't much action yet, but it will pick up as the boys get older, mostly involving their parents. For now, it's just Billy being the best big brother ever and Tim just being himself._

_I don't own either Tim, Billy or Friday Night Lights, and I don't pretend to._

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 3

Billy 17, Tim 8

"Billy, can I come watch your football game tonight?" Tim pulled himself unto the bar stool, his feet hanging a foot and a half from the floor. Billy placed a bowl of cereal in front of his little brother.

"Sure thing buddy, did you asked mom or dad?" Billy knew the answer but the words just slipped out. Tim's head dropped focusing on his empty bowl. Billy let out a sigh. "Alright, here's what we're going to do." He waited till he had his brother's full attention. "I'll pick you up from school, then we'll come here to eat and then you'll come with me and sit on the team bench with us. Sounds good?" Tim nodded enthusiastically, a smile spreading across his small features. "It's a promise. Now go brush your teeth and get your school stuff ready."

Billy watched his brother skipped down the hall as he placed the dishes into the dishwasher to be cleaned later. After packing his own school bag, he made a lunch for both of them. He then made his way down the hall towards his parent's room.

The room was pitch dark and there was no sound of movement. "Mom, Timmy and I are off." His mother gave no response. "I'm taking Tim with me to the football game too, alright?" It wasn't really a question. Their mother had been spending most of her time drunk or high for the last month or so. Billy's constant fear was that he would one day wake up to find his mother had O.D. overnight. He did his best to keep Tim from knowing but he knew the kid wasn't stupid. And as for their father, he was off on another _business trip_, no doubt loosing what little savings they had.

Luckily today, their mother's red car started without any problems. The vehicle needed more than a few replacement parts but Billy's mechanical skills allowed them to keep the thing running on a day to day basis. The drive to school was as always, with Tim talking none stop about anything and everything. Man that kid could talk. "Remember Billy, you promised." Tim eyed him sternly as he unfastened his seatbelt. Billy nodded to his younger sibling. In a quick movement, Billy had Tim in a light head lock and was playfully ruffling his hair.

"See you later." Billy called as Tim met up with another boy, no doubt that Jason Street kid he'd heard so much about lately.

The rest of Billy's day was uneventful. He had asked the coach if his little brother could sit on the team bench again, explaining that neither parents were around to be able to take Tim and he couldn't just leave him at home. He didn't know why he bothered explaining since everyone in Dillon knew the Riggins boys were on their own and that he was solely responsible for his younger brother.

Tim was ecstatic when Billy picked him up at school, proudly displaying his A+ on a spelling test they had the day before. They quickly ate supper and made their way to the field. Though they were an hour early, the two headed to the locker room. Billy took Tim out onto the field so they could throw the ball around a little and blow off some steam.

"I'm going to play football." Tim stated with determination as the two made their way back to the locker room.

Billy couldn't help but smile. "You are?" He raised an eyebrow, taking in his brother's small frame as he held out Tim's arm, measuring the muscles. "I don't know buddy, I think you're going to get smooshed."

Tim pulled his arm free. "Not now, when I'm as big as you." He rethought his answer. "No, I'm going to be bigger than you." He held his arms out to emphasise his point. "And taller too!" Billy grinned as he pulled his brother in to hoist him over his shoulder. Tim playfully fought back but he was no match for his older brother.

Billy took Tim to all the rest of the games, including the out of town games. He was even there when the team won State. Billy was grateful to the other guys and the coaches for looking out for his little brother while he was on the field. Despite the difference in size, Billy sometimes forgot the age gap between him and his brother. He was impressed by how quick his younger sibling learned the calls and the plays just from watching.

Most boys his age would hate having their younger brother tag along every where, including the after game parties, but Billy didn't mind it. Sometimes he got annoyed but then he remembered that Tim was better off here with him than any of the alternatives. His father was always absent and their mother had become more and more detached and unpredictable. The past few weeks she had started violent outburst over stupid things, like the dishes not being done. Billy had decided for both of them to keep a distance for now.


	4. Chapter 4 Not up to this

_Author's note:__ Once again, thanks to all who leave comments and encouragements. They are much appreciated since I normally keep my stories to myself._

_This story is short but to make it up to everyone, I'm posting __2__ new chapters seeing as it's the long week-end coming up._

_I don't own Tim, Billy or Friday Night Lights. If I did, I'd have better things to do than write stories about them. ^_ ~ _

Chapter 4

Billy 18, Tim 9

Billy glanced at his alarm clock. _Shit_. He should have been up an hour ago. He momentarily wondered why Tim hadn't woken him up sooner but the persistent pounding in his head made it hard to focus. Wearily, he managed to sit up, vainly attempting to block out the offending sunlight. The sudden change made his stomach churn.

There wasn't a mirror near by but he imagined he looked like he felt. He finally made it to Tim's room only to find it empty, his school bag also missing. Billy figured he should call the school just to make sure his younger brother was there. He allowed himself to sink into the couch, resting his head on the back. He closed his eyes just for a second, the short walk exhausting him.

His eyes snapped open, 7 hours later, at the sound of the front door. He instantly regretted his feeble attempt to sit up as millions of black dots swarmed his vision followed by an eerie numbness.

"Billy, are you alright?" Tim stood near the couch, concern etched across his face. He dropped his school bag on the empty chair and made his way closer to his older brother.

Billy concentrated on his breathing. "Did you go to school?" He kept his eyes closed.

"I tried to wake you." Tim instantly explained in a hurried rush. "I really did. I didn't want to get in trouble so I walked to school." At this Billy pried his eye lids open.

He let out a sigh. "It's okay, just didn't know where you were." Billy closed his eyes again. "Just leave a note next time, alright?" Tim nodded. He had only just noticed how pale his older brother was. Tentatively, he reached out to touch his brother's forehead. Though inexperienced, he could easily tell it was warmer than it should be.

He brought his hand back down. "You have a fever. We should tell mom or dad." Billy's patience was already at his limit, he hated being sick, and he didn't have the energy to have another argument with his younger brother about their parents. Despite every disappointment, Tim still pathetically clung unto the illusion of the happy family. And every time, Billy would get more frustrated.

"Tell me something I don't know. Listen, I'm not really in the mood for this crap right now." Billy answered sarcastically. He realised a second too late that it came out harsher than he had intended. Tim opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead he headed towards the kitchen, returning after a few minutes with a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers. He silently placed them on the coffee table and after picking up his school bag, he made his way to his room. _Good job Billy_, he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 So long

_Author's not__e:_

_This Chapter contains __**language**__ and __**some violence**__. _

_As promised, here's the second chapter today._

Chapter 5

Billy 19, Tim 10

**Part 1**

"Where the hell is the money, you little piece of shit!" Tim stood in the doorway, momentarily stunned as his father came barrelling towards him, angry as hell. In seconds, Walt grabbed a fist full of Tim's shirt, pulling him inwards and slamming the front door shut.

Tim was shoved into the living room, the force of which knocked him to the ground. "I don't know Dad, what money." He stammered inching away from his advancing father. His eyes darted furtively around the room looking for any indication of what was going on. His gaze fell on a collection of empty Whiskey bottles on the counter that weren't there this morning. His father was obviously drunk and Tim knew he was in serious trouble if he didn't manage to get out of there soon.

Walt's arms flew out, overturning the coffee table. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Tim ducked in time to avoid the flying furniture. He was too frighten to move and it took all his concentration to force his brain into action. He knew Billy wouldn't be back for another hour. "Now, where is the money?" Walt's voice was low and dangerous as he continually advanced.

"I don't know dad." He pleaded, trying hard not to let the fear shake his voice. Walt regarded his youngest for a moment, his eyes narrowing in distrust. All Tim could do was stare back in frightened shock.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Before Tim could move, his father was dragging him by the collar of his shirt towards the back yard. He tried to fight him off, his smaller hands working at his father's tight grip while his feet kicked out in every direction, hoping to find a hold on something. He yelled out the best he could, but the grip on his shirt collar was slowly cutting out his air surly, leaving him gasping for breath.

He was too caught up in his panicked attempt to escape that he didn't realised where his father was dragging him until it was too late. In seconds he was plunged into the fidget pool water, his father still holding tightly to the front of his shirt. He clawed and thrashed trying to breach the surface but his father held him firmly under. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he was pulled back to the surface, pulling in lungs full of air.

Tim was shivering as he stared back at his father, his eyes wide with fright as every bone in his body shivered from the cold. His father held him submerged to his shoulders in the deep end, keeping his head above by the collar of his shirt.

"Now, where's is it." Walt brought Tim up to be inches from his own faces, his whiskey breath pungent and rank. When Tim didn't answer fast enough he was rewarded by another dunk, this time his father held him under longer. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT!" Walt angrily yelled at his son, from above.

Tim was desperate, his mind losing focus as the lack of oxygen grew. He tried in vain to loosen his father's grip. With one last effort, he tried to breach the surface to no avail, inhale lungs full of cold water instead.

Billy ran through the house towards the pool, having heard the commotion from the drive way. Seeing his father leaning forward, he easily grabbed the older man's shoulders and sent him crashing towards the patio set. He took a second to make sure the man wasn't getting back up before turning his attention to the pool. His stomach rose to his throat as he spotted Tim's lifeless form floating to the surface. "TIMMY!!" He quickly pulled his unconscious brother out of the water. "Come on Tim." Billy frantically searched for a pulse. It was fast and erratic but there. However, his own heart stopped when he noticed Tim wasn't breathing.

Tears started making their way down his cheek as every inch of his body fought against the rising panic. "Timmy don't do this." He pleaded holding his brother's head between his hands. Tim felt cold while his lips and skin had taken on a pale bleu colour. He shook his brother's shoulders."…Timmy." His voice cracked, chocking on his tears. "TIM!"

Tim's body suddenly convulsed, coughing up water. His eyes snapped open as he continued to cough out water, his arms reaching out frantically. "Timmy, hey buddy it's okay, I'm here. It's okay." Their eyes locked and Billy could see fear, something he had never seen before in his brother. Billy rolled him onto his side to help clear his airways. He watched helplessly as violent coughs wracked his younger brother. Tim wound his fingers tightly into his older brother's shirts, needing to feel something solid, as he continued to cough up water and then some. He took in haggard breaths, his throat hurting from the exertions. Finally after his body was content it had rid itself of everything from him lungs and stomach, Tim slouched tiredly against his older bother.

Billy pulled him into a hug, bringing Tim's head to rest just under his chin. "Jeez kid, I thought I lost you." He felt Tim's grip tighten as his shivers increased.

"I th…ink you…d…id." Tim's teeth chattered so much Billy thought he might chip a tooth. While his younger brother mentally collected himself, Billy glared over at the still form of his father. The bastard was going to pay, he'd make sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

_Author's note:_

_This Chapter contains __**language**__ and__** violence**__. _

_Sorry for the long wait but for all those who have been patient enough to wait, here is part 2__. I've spent the past week fixing and rearranging certain parts of this so it fits in with the rest of it. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Je n'appartiens toujours pas Friday Night Lights._

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 6

**Part 2**

When Tim felt steady enough to move, the two made it inside to find some dry cloths. By now Tim shivered uncontrollably, his finger tips and lips an unhealthy colour of bleu. After dropping him on his bed, Billy ran to Tim's room to grab his pyjamas, hurrying to get his brother warmer hopefully before hyperthermia set in. While Tim changed, Billy found him one of his many football hoodies. Though it was three times his size but would keep his brother warm. As soon as he felt sure his brother wasn't going to freeze to death, he encouraged him to get some sleep, settling him in Billy's bed under the piles of blankets he had found. Once he was sure Tim was asleep, he headed out to find their father. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was leave his younger brother, but the anger within him was steadily increasing, and he wasn't going to let his father get away without an explanation. His father hadn't moved from where he had left him.

"You son of a bitch." Walt's head snapped up from the pile of chairs, a thin trickle of blood running down the side of his face. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Walt looked around before his eyes widened and then narrowed as his brain reassembled his memory. Billy stood a foot away, watching in disgust, his fist clenching and unclenching at his side.

"Piece of shit took the money from the kitchen." He stood a little unsteady, no doubt still drunk. "Where is he?" He tried to side step Billy on his way to the house.

Billy grabbed his arm and held him in place. "The money from the cabinet for the mortgage?" he spoke slowly processing the information. "YOU PAID IT ON MONDAY YOU ASSHOLE!" Billy's temple pulsed in anger, his grip tightening around his father's forearm. "YOU NEARLY KILLED TIM!" At this his father stepped back wrenching his arm free, his face showing his own anger.

"Watch your tone with me boy." Walt held out his finger sternly. "What happened is between me and your brother, it's none of your god damn business." Billy stood at a loss for words, his anger bubbling within him. Before he knew it, his right fist connected with his father's jaw, sending the elder man staggering backwards. Billy didn't say anything, his eyes conveying the message loud and clear.

The blow did nothing to help the situation. The two stared at each other, tension filling the air. "You ungrateful _son of a BITCH_!" Walt threw himself at his son with such speed Billy hadn't thought possible for the old drunk. Punch after punch connected with his face followed by a knee to the ribs that left him winded. He doubled over in pain on all fours. "Don't you _ever_ try that again." Walt grabbed Billy's collar, dragging him to his feet. One final blow to the stomach sent him crashing to the ground.

Walt watched for a few moments while Billy coughed up blood and tried to get to his feet. Walt's foot connected with Billy's side, sending him sprawling back to the floor. Billy fought to breath in air, his ribs screaming in pain. Unaffected, Walt simply turned and made his way back inside. "Don't you dare….. touch him." Billy wheezed finally staggering to his feet unsteadily. His father stopped, his own fist clenching and unclenching at his side.

His right hand closed around a golf club leaning against the patio door. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Walt swung the club around, connecting with the glass door and shattering it, sending millions of pieces of glass showering into the living room. Billy watched in horror as Walt continued his fit inside the living room, breaking everything and anything in sight. Exhausted, Walt stood in the middle of the room surveying the damage. "I've had enough of this shit." He grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and the rest of the money from the kitchen before heading out the front door, letting it slam shut behind him. Billy waited a few seconds before collapsing into a boneless heap on the ground.

Tim waited quietly, not daring to make a noise, his heart pounding in his ears as he held his breath. Minutes ticked by, cutting through the silence. He was sure his father had left and he couldn't hear anything else from the living room. But why hadn't Billy come back. After 10 minutes of debating with himself, Tim crawled out from under the bed and quietly made his way to the bedroom door. Though he was inside and warm, deep down he still felt the cold pool water. His shivers increased at the memory.

When Billy finally came to, it was dark and it was cold. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he noticed the small shape staring back at him. "Billy, are you alright?" His voice was small and worried.

He didn't know how long he had been lying on the cement patio but by Tim's worried look, he figured it must have been a while. "Yeah, buddy. I'll be good in the morning." He lied, trying to get to his feet. Tim quickly sprang up eager to help. The two slowly made it across the house towards Billy's room, with Tim taking as much of Billy's weight as he possibly could. The small walked had taken its toll on both of their already abused bodies. Tim managed to help Billy wash off most of the dry blood before settling in to sleep. Deciding they would be safer together should their father's return, they stayed in Billy's room, sharing a bed for the first time in years.

They didn't go to school for the rest of the week or the week after, deciding to let the bruises fade before any public appearances. Billy had received the worst of it with a few cracked ribs. Luckily, it would all heal on it's own in a few weeks. The most worrisome had been the dark bruises around Tim's neck from the shirt collar. It had swollen a little, making it hard for him to breath but Tim wouldn't let his brother put ice on it seeing as he was still shivering from the cold swim. Thankfully, their father hadn't returned and Billy suspected he wouldn't.

When they got back to school, they lied and told everyone they had gone on a vacation with their father. Everyone believed them since the two had previously worked out all the details, and their lives returned to their version of normal, minus one useless parent.


	7. Chapter 7 What could go wrong?

_Author's note:__ I've been re-watching some of season 1 of Friday Night Lights and ever noticed how often Billy's there in the background, but just doesn't have any lines? Same goes for the second season. _

_Well I've had my go with their father, now it's time to try my hand at their mother._

_I still don't own Friday Night Lights._

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 7

Billy 20, Tim 11

**Part 1**

Billy and Tim sat on the front steps. The summer days were winding down, the calendar a subtle reminder of the empty class rooms waiting to be filled. Billy took another sip of his beer, squinting at the sun high above.

"How long will you be gone for?" Tim finally asked, balancing his own Root Beer can between his palms.

"Just for a few weeks." Billy leaned back against the door frame. "Timmy it's your call. If you want me to stay, I'll stay." He did his best to keep his excitement to himself. The thought of leaving his brother weighed him down considerably but this was his one chance to make it out of Dillon, for bother himself and his brother.

Tim thought about it in silence. He knew how much his brother wanted to take part in this golf tournament tour. He also knew his brother was a really good golfer and this was his dream. He let his gaze wander, watching the clouds make their lazy way across the sky. "Nah Billy," he brought his knees up to his chest, making him look small than he really was. "This is your dream. I'll be fine for a few months. Go do something you want to do for once." He glanced over to find his brother looking down at him.

"Are you sure?" Tim hesitated and then nodded. "And about Mom," Billy continued.

"I know, I know. _Stay out of her way_." Tim recited, mimicking his brother's constant warning.

"I'm serious Tim. She's not well and we don't know what she might do." Tim rested his chin on his knees listening to his brother, his mood suddenly shifting. Their mother had always been a sore topic between the two. After Tim was born, their mother sunk into post-partum depression that went un-diagnosed. Eventually, she sought the escape of first alcohol and then drugs. It took some times for even Billy to see the effects this had on the entire family. Deep down he knew his younger brother blamed himself and felt he needed to make it up to his mother somehow. He had tried to convince his father to seek help for her, but he might as well have been trying to coax the lamp shade to become the next President.

He glanced over at his brother, the expression on his small face mirroring his own thoughts. Changing his train of thought, he sought a way to distract his younger sibling. "Thanks buddy." Billy playfully elbowed his brother. "I'll get a cell phone tomorrow so you can call me whenever. You know, in case of emergency or if you just want to talk." Tim cheered up as a thought crossed his mind.

"Anytime?" He arched an eyebrow at his older brother. Billy didn't justify that with an answer. He finished his beer, and slowly placed it down beside him. In one quick movement, he jumped to his feet, bringing Tim up with him and slung him over his shoulder. "HEY! Let me down."

Billy carried him out to the grass before setting him down. Tim tried to get around his bigger brother to jump on his back but he wasn't fast enough. Billy easily caught him and spun him around. They carried on a while longer before finding a discarded football, something not uncommon in the town of Dillon. They spent the rest of the afternoon throwing the football around, with Billy giving his brother a few pointers every so often. Even at such a young age, Tim showed promise. Billy smiled to himself. Though he had loved football, he would be the first to admit he wasn't one of the best players on the field. That's why he had chosen to pursue golf instead. But Tim had what it took and he loved the game. All that was missing was the height and the muscles, but he would grow into it soon enough.

**Part 2**

At first the days crawled by. Tim had never noticed before how much he depended on his older brother in his day to day life. But there was no mistaking the large gap that left empty holes in his life. He started going over to his friend Jason's house more often but even that had its toll. The Street's where the perfect picture of a family, the family Tim had always wished he had; something he never will.

The next few weeks fell into a dull routine. He saw his mother randomly and most times she would hardly acknowledge his presence. Tim would try talking to her despite Billy's warnings.

Tim sat in silence eating his supper when his mother shuffled into the living room. Irene Riggins was once an attractive woman but time and drug abuse had had its toll. She was ghostly pale and thin, her strong cheekbones causing hollows in her smooth face. Her once vibrant green eyes where long replaced by dull, purple rimmed craters.

"Hi mom," Tim watched from the kitchen table. Her gaze slowly turned towards her youngest son. "Did you um…. want something to eat?" A lump had formed in his throat. He was always nervous when his mother was around. She had never been a part of his life and the few times they happened to be in the same room, Billy made sure to keep him busy. It always felt more like it was a stranger in his house instead of his mother.

She stood expressionless and unmoving. "Who are you?" Her movements were strange as if she had no conscious control over her body. "And what are you doing in my house?" Her low, monotone voice rang through the silence. Tim froze in his seat.

"It's me, Tim." Tim's gaze searched her's, desperately trying to keep calm. He really wished Billy was here, he would know what to do.

She surveyed him for a few seconds longer before returning her attention to the living room. "My son is dead." She repeated her low voice ghosting through the house. Tim sat there, the blood in his veins suddenly freezing him in place. "MY SON IS DEAD!" Her arms flew out in agitation and Tim visibly flinched. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Tim staggered back till he was leaning against the wall. He watched in shock as she drifted through the room, her hands falling on a picture of him and Billy taken two summer's ago. With her head tilted to one side, she traced the outline with her fingers, her eyes unfocused and dull. "…he's …..dead." She chocked out, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"But, I'm… I'm right here mom." He hadn't notice his voice came out in a near whisper, the colour draining from his face.

In seconds the picture frame slammed against the wall to his left. "YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Tim visibly flinched at every word, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the wall behind him. He hadn't felt this frightened since that night with his father.

Her anger quickly dissolved as her body shivered with new shed tears. She dropped to the floor, doing nothing to support herself. Her moods shifted from one extreme to the other, leaving Tim lost for words and unable to move. Tentatively, Tim stepped closer. "Mom…" For the first time in years, her green eyes recognised her youngest.

"…Timothy…" Her pale face widened in a smile before quickly disappearing. In one quick motion, another picture frame was sent crashing into the wall next to him. "YOU BASTARD!! JUST LIKE THE REST OF 'EM!" She jumped to her feet, sending more things crashing around her, her anger resurfacing. "YOU"RE ALL THE SAME!!" She yelled throughout the house.


	8. Chapter 8 Not my responsibility

_Author's note:_ _Thank you so much Nichole33, Anamia 1 and Raki157 who are always leaving me encouraging reviews. There are hardly words to describe my gratitude._

_Here's part 3 involving their mother (whom I have giving the name of Irene Riggins). _

_Je n'appartiens toujours pas Friday Night Lights. Par contre, le nom Irene pour décrire le charactère de leur mère est à moi car il y aucun information à son sujet._

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 8

**Part 3**

"Good night Billy, don't forget, big day tomorrow." His manager wink at him as they headed towards their separate hotel rooms.

Billy chuckled. "Like I would forget a golf tournament Dwight." The Vermont landscape was definitely amazing and Billy was looking forward to tomorrow. He was determined to win his 5 tournament in a row. He stayed up later, polishing his golf clubs and making sure everything was in order. The silent ring of his cell phone made him look up from his work. Who would be calling him at 2 in the morning? He answered the second he saw the called ID.

"Tim what's wrong?" His heart was already pounding in his chest. He could here shuffling on the other side. "TIM?"

".. she's gone." Tim's raspy voice filtered through the line. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did…. I'm sorry." He was fighting back tears, that much was clear.

"Who's gone Timmy. Talk to me." Subconsciously, Billy had already started packing his things.

He took a second to regroup his thoughts. " Mom. I got home from school and …" he sniffled back more tears. "I thought she would be back…..everything's still a mess and no one's here." Billy could here the pain in his brother's voice. "I don't know what to do Billy. I'm sorry."

"Timmy listen to me. I'm coming home right now. I'll be there in a few hours. I want you to lock the doors and stay in my room till I get there. Can you do that?" Tim let out a small yes. "K. Keep the phone with you alright?" Tim reluctantly ended the call and did what his brother had said. Everything was dark and silent and it caused goosebumps down his spine. He wrapped the blanked from Billy's bed over his head and waited.

In his rush to get home, Billy grabbed only what he needed. Luckily, he was able to catch a night flight back to Dillon to be there around 8 in the morning. Every possible scenario played out in his mind, depriving him of any sleep and keeping his stomach in a tight knot. His first concern was Tim. He knew Tim would never have called unless he was really in trouble. His second thought was pure anger towards both parents. He knew it was a gamble leaving Tim at home so he could do the golf tournament tour but the brothers had decided that this was Billy's dream.

Not waiting for his change from the cab driver, Billy charged up the driveway pulling out his front door keys. "TIMMY" He nearly charged down the door in his haste. The state of the house stopped him in his tracks. Everything was trashed; furniture, picture frames, windows. Everything. Billy ran down the hall towards his room. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he spotted Tim wrapped up in his comforter fast asleep.

Billy lowered himself next to his brother. "Tim." With a gentle shake on his shoulder, Tim's eyes flew open as he sat up in alarm. "It's just me buddy." Without so much as a hesitation, Tim flung himself towards his older brother, tears already staining his small cheeks. Billy hugged him tightly, fighting back his own tears of relief at seeing that his brother was alright.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tim seemed to get his emotions in check. "Please don't leave again." Tim's small voice was muffled into Billy shoulder.

"I won't, I promise." And with that, Billy put an end to his professional golf career. He would stay to look after his brother.

In the few days that followed, Tim barely spoke. He moved around the house in a sort of daze that had Billy worried. Billy had quickly noticed the purple bruising on Tim's cheek but his brother wasn't talking.

"It's my fault." Billy looked up from what he was doing, and turned to face his brother who was sitting on the edge of his bed, tears already rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Billy, it was my fault. I forgot to wash the dishes before I left and then…"

"Hey, stop. It wasn't your fault, alright?" Billy knelt down to be at his brother's eye level, putting the pile of clean laundry he was holding on the floor. Tim nodded slowly wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "Tell me what happened." Billy quietly urged.

Tim took a deep breath. "Everything was fine at first, but then mom had one of her spells. She was screaming about you and then dad…" Billy waited silently for his brother to continue. "I tried talking to her but she… didn't know who I was. She started throwing things and breaking windows." Billy placed a reassuring hand on his younger brother's knee. Finally, Tim continued. "She said everything was my fault. She said that everything was fine before I was born but then I screwed it all up and then she…." He brought his hand up to his swollen cheek. For the first time Tim met his brother's gaze, before quickly looking down at his knees.

Billy knew his mother was not well but he hadn't thought she was this bad. "Timothy, listen to me," Billy turned Tim's face to force eye contact, "it wasn't your fault. Mom's an idiot and she's not well. Mom and dad are both idiots and we're better off without them. It's you and me from now on, okay?" He was pleased to see a small smile on his brother's face. "We don't need them, not anymore."

A week after his return, Billy got a phone call from Rosembalm Institute. A Doctor Barlow claimed to have in their custody a woman identifying herself as Irene Riggins. After dropping Tim off at school the next day, Billy drove the 3 hours to meet the doctor.

Doctor Barlow asked question after question, furtively scribbling on his note pad. His mother was found semiconscious in an alley two towns over. When police approached her, she became hysterical. By the state she was in, they immediately suspected substance abuse. They had to sedate and restrain her at which point, they immediately admitted her to a psychiatric evaluation, and to no surprise she was later admitted.

Finally after what seemed like hours of family history and standard questions, the two sank into silence. "She's highly delirious and suffering from emotional trauma and severe substance abuse." Billy listened, the words hardly imprinting themselves in his consciousness; this was nothing he hadn't already known. "Mr Riggins, are you understanding the severity of the situation?"

Billy shifted his weight, attempting to get comfortable. "Yes, I'm sorry." Doctor Barlow eyed him skeptically from across his desk.

"Your mother is severely unstable. She needs immediate care and to be hospitalized." Again, something Billy had known for years.

Billy let out a deep sigh. "How long will it take?" Doctor Barlow frowned, clearly trying to find the right words.

"You need to understand, every case is different and it's a day to day assessment." He paused, making sure he had the younger man's full attention. "It could take years before we can assess that, and even more before she's able to function in society."

Billy thought about this. At the moment, he was still beyond angry with her for what she had done. But what worried him the most was the state his brother was in. Both their parents had wounded his little brother in their own way, leaving deep scars that would probably never heal. Billy had already noticed how Tim averted anyone's gaze and rarely ever defended himself verbally.

With their father gone and Billy's golfing career over, they had no means to pay for food let alone any treatment or hospitalization. With a heavy sigh, he slowly got to his feet, his subconscious had already made the decision on the drive down. "I can't take responsibility for her." He eyed the doctor tiredly. "I can't right now." All he wanted to do was run out of there. Tears prickled his eyes while a lump formed in his throat. He mentally prepared himself for what he had to do next.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Doctor Barlow also rose to his feet, his face near scowling in disbelief.

He took in a deep breath, steadying his voice. "She's not my responsibly. Do what you want with her. I can't pay for any treatment and I'm not taking her back with me." Before the doctor could process the information, Billy was already out the door. He ignored the Doctor's pleas to come back, afraid his courage would fail him, and forced his feet forward. He didn't stop till he was in the car and 5 miles from the Institute. Finally, the stubborn tears he had fought against fell freely down his cheeks.

At the age of 20, he had just made one of the hardest decisions of his life. He knew he couldn't help both his mother and Tim; not now and certainly not on his own. He had to choose. He pulled the car over to the shoulder and turned off the engine. It would take years for his mother to resemble her former self, years of patience and understanding. Tim needed him now. Millions of thoughts screamed for his attention, his mind turning into a tug-of-war for his attention. He could think of thousands of reason to keep driving, but just as many to make him turn back.

But despite what he told himself, and despite all the reasons, it came down to one decision:

Who would he help, his mother… or his brother?

He silently prayed he made the right decision.


	9. Chapter 9 Change could be good

_Author's note:__ Thank you to everyone for leaving me wonderful reviews and comments. I can't begin to tell you all how much it's appreciated. I have finally finished writing this and it ends at 14 chapters. Not bad for something that started as a one page fragment. _

_I'm not sure I can top the last chapter. Chapter 8 was the first one I wrote and the easiest to write. All I had to do was bring my fingers to the keys. However, I shall do my best. __I will continue my meticulous revising process until it's all posted. Again, thanks to everyone for commenting and for those who are reading._

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 9

Billy 26, Tim 15

**Part 1**

Billy made his way through the garbage that covered the floor, doing his best not to knock over any of the empty beer bottles that littered all counter top surfaces. Slightly hung over, he managed to make it to Tim's room without tripping over his own feet.

"Tim, come on get up." Tim buried is head under his pillow, no doubt also slightly hung over. "You have to get to school." Billy trudged back towards the kitchen. The cupboards were bear but he managed to find a stale box of cereal and some milk. He divided it equally between two bowls.

Tim finally made his way to the kitchen and slouched down on the stool, his long legs sticking out on either side. Billy pushed the second bowl closer to his younger brother. The Riggins boys were not morning people, especially not after having consumed the amount of alcohol they normally did the night before. A lot had changed since their parents left. Billy had everything under control for the first few months but started falling behind on bills. He had trouble keeping a steady job and trying to have a normal home for his brother. He hadn't realised how much of a responsibility it all was. He had instantly inherited a house with a mortgage, bills for food and electricity, payments on a breaking down car and most importantly, a dependent minor.

Billy had never wanted this and often found it easier to drink himself into a stupor. This slowly became the routine of his life, opting to buy beer instead of proper food. Unwittingly, Tim had adopted his older brother's attitude and habits. His grades slowly declined in consequence and his homework was generally never done. His teachers hardly noticed and by the end of the year, Tim had lost all interest in his academic studies. The only thing that kept his interest in school at all was football. Billy also sometimes wondered when his brother had stopped talking the way he did before. A usual answer from Tim now a days was a monosyllable word at best. These thoughts would usually send Billy looking for another beer bottle.

Tim never asked about their mother and Billy never brought it up. In fact, neither one had ever spoken about their mother since that night when Billy returned. Their father, however, was a completely different story. Two years after his abrupt departure, they received a letter and a cheque from him in the mail. Their father went on and on about how he was sorry for what he had done, to both boys, and that he wanted to make it up to them. Billy was far from ready to let that man back onto the property let alone back into his life. Tim however, much to Billy's frustrations, seemed eager to reconnect. Billy finished his cereal, frowning at the few postcards hanging on the fridge. If it was up to him, they would be in the trashcan.

About half an hour after Tim left for school on his bike, Billy waited anxiously on the front step. In five months it was Tim's birthday and Billy had already found him the perfect present. It was Tim's sweet sixteen and Billy knew all to well that the kid had never gotten a descent birthday present in his life. Hopefully, this would make up for that.

Minutes later, he stood facing a fairly new black pick up truck as the tow truck pulled away. The thing needed a lot of mechanical work but it was nothing the Riggins boys couldn't fix. He quickly covered it with a tarp and sped off to his own job before he got fired yet again.

**Part 2**

Tim's smile was the widest Billy had seen in a long time. He watched from the passenger seat as his little brother expertly took a left turn off the main road. The two had just returned from the licensing office and Tim now had his drivers permit. But not just that, he also had is own truck and couldn't wait to take it to school the next day, to show his girlfriend no doubt. This was the best present he had ever gotten by a landslide. But most of all, he had enjoyed spending the time with Billy fixing it, giving him a small taste of what he considered a normal life. This was definitely a step forward for the boys.

It was dark by the time the two made it back home. To celebrate, they had a few beers and watched some football on TV. By midnight, Tim was ready to turn in seeing as tomorrow was Friday. Tim paused in the doorway, his eyes mostly focused on his socks; Tim's usual habit of averting his gaze. "Hey Billy," the words came out strained "thanks man." Tim finally looked up to meet his older brother's eyes, "for everything, thanks." Billy smiled and nodded his head, lifting his beer as a toast.

"No problem buddy. Happy belated Birthday." Tim smiled his patented crooked grin and continued down the hall. Moments like this made it worth having given it all up. He shuttered to think of how things would have been if he hadn't come back. With no one here, Tim would have surely ended up in foster care. He finished his beer and headed off to bed as well. Tomorrow night Tim would be playing his first high school football game as Fullback; a very important position and his older brother wouldn't miss it for the world.

In a matter of weeks, Tim Riggins had gone from rookie to star fullback for the Dillon Panthers. He had a talent for the position and no one seemed to be able to bring him to the ground. Billy was proud of his brother and made sure to go to each and every game. He would be there to cheer him on like his brother had been there for him. And he didn't care if everyone knew about their parents, it didn't matter anymore. Tim would be alright, Billy would make sure of that even if it meant giving it all up again.


	10. Chapter 10 Stupidity has its consequence

_Author's note:__ Sorry for the delay with this chapter. You know school's just around the corner when teachers are busy getting their classrooms ready. I already miss my summer vacation._

_The countdown has started, brace yourselves. There are 3 chapters remaining. Thank you again to everyone who leave reviews and read my story. It has no doubt encouraged me to write some more._

_Blah blah blah... I still don't own… blah blah blah Tim Riggins…drool… blah blah blah_

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 10

Billy 26, Tim 17

Tim drove faster than he normally would down Main street before finally making it to the hospital as his panic rose to new heights. The parking lot was nearly empty as well as the emergency waiting room inside, causing an eerie silence to did nothing to calm him. Most people were asleep at this hour but not the Riggins brothers, not tonight. Tim quickly spotted his older brother slouched in a chair holding an ice pack to the side of his face.

He made it to his brother in two strides. "Billy, are you alright?" Billy jumped in surprise, his eyes snapping open, scanning the room frantically before finding his younger brother's anxious gaze.

"Jeez kid, not so loud." He closed his eyes again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Though the ice pack was held in place, it did nothing to hide the purple bruises that had started to form. More bruises were forming around a cut on his temple that had already received stitches. Tim waited in silence, his eyes scanning his older brother for any other injuries. He watched his brother a second longer, taking in his older brother's tired frame. Seeing as Billy wasn't moving anytime soon, he sat in the chair next to him, leaning back, a sudden weight lifted knowing his brother was alright.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, Billy not ready to talk and Tim willing to give him the time. The nurse from the reception desk looked over more than once, but didn't say anything, the only sound in the room coming from her endless pile of paper work. "The car's totalled." Billy finally spoke, not bothering to open his eyes or look at his brother.

There was a heavy silence between the two. "Were you drunk?" Tim already knew the answer and Billy didn't bother voicing it. "Alright, so what do we do now?" The two stared straight ahead at the wall opposite them. Billy had no idea. He was still too drunk to put any real though together, coupled with the massive headache and absence of all pain killers due to his high alcohol blood content.

"I think," Billy dropped the ice pack and sat up straighter wincing as the movement was slightly painful, "I just want to go home… and get some sleep." They drove home in silence, the cool air helping to clear Billy's head. Every once in a while, Tim would spare a glance towards his older brother slumped into the passenger seat.

One of the many things Billy appreciated of Tim was that he didn't hover or fuss over you. Tim wasn't one for talking and would rarely ever press any issue for details, but if you wanted to talk he certainly would listen, even if he sometimes pretended he wasn't. In fact Tim didn't really say anything else about the accident that night. He made sure Billy made it to bed alright and when the elder eventually woke up the next day, there was a fresh glass of water and some pain killers on his bedside table.

It was late afternoon by the time Billy made it down to the police station. Detective Clark had told him to go see him today. Billy cringed at the thought of all the legal baggage attached to his accident; he was drinking and driving after all.

"Mr Riggins, please have a seat." Detective Clark waved him in, "How are you feeling this morning, you had quite a ride last night I heard." The older detective leaned back in his chair, surveying the man in front of him.

Billy nervously took the seat offered, glancing around the small office. "Alright I suppose, been better." The detective nodded, before leaning forward on his desk, the atmosphere all business.

"Good to hear. Alright Billy, let's get straight to it shall we." Detective Clark made sure he had the younger man's attention. "No one's pressing charges and we're not going to pursue you legally. However, we are revoking your driver's license for a year." A silence fell between the two.

Billy's tired mind took a few minutes to understand. "What? A whole year? What am I suppose to do now?"

"Do I need to remind you that you wrapped your car around a tree last night while driving under the influence? Not to mention how stupid that was." The detective's face was stern and serious but his eyes were kind and understanding. "Listen, you boys have been through hell, it would just seem a shame for you to throw it all away on something so stupid like this." The detective held out his index finger. "One year. I don't want to see you driving anything. Is that clear?"

Billy nodded, too shocked to say anything else. "Okay, off you go. Make sure you go claim your car at the impound lot." The finality in the tone of voice made it clear the discussion was over. Hesitantly, Billy got to his feet and headed towards the door. "Oh and Billy," Billy turned to face the man once again, "next time you're caught drinking and driving, you might be facing jail time. I'm doing you a favour here son, so consider this a warning." He nodded once again, unsure of what to say. Billy was now more than ever anxious to get out of the police station.

Since he couldn't drive himself and there was no question he was asking Tim, it took three days before Billy found a friend who could drive him out to the impound lot. His jaw dropped when he saw the car. Though he knew it had been totalled, he did not remember the crash being this bad. Standing in front of the wreck, he was happy Tim hadn't come with him to claim the piece of rust. The entire front end of the passenger side was forced in by the tree he had hit and the roof and back end were heavily crushed. The doctors and the paramedic had both told him that night that he had been lucky to escape with minor injuries but he hadn't made the connection. It was only now, three days later, that the gravity of it all sunk it. "Shit." He hardly remembered getting into the car in the first place. The last thing he wanted right now was for Tim to see this and know just how close he came to being an orphan.

A lump suddenly formed in his throat. For years, he had sworn to himself that he would not be like either one of his parents. He would be there for Tim. But three nights ago he had nearly done the opposite; nearly took himself out of his brother's life completely, by doing something so stupid. His fists shook by his side as his anger towards himself grew. He had convinced himself he was mature, that he was someone Tim could look up too. But all that crashed down around him; it was all a lie and this car in front of him was the proof.

Billy leaned forward, pulling a loose bolt free from the wreck. He closed his fist around it before pocketing the small object. If he would have to leave Tim, he vowed it wouldn't be by his own stupidity; the bolt in his pocket would serve as a reminder.


	11. Chapter 11 Not brave enough

_Author's note:__ I can't say it often enough, thank you so much for all your support. To all those who read and review, and to all those who read. Your feedback is invaluable. _

_I absolutely love the scene with Billy and Tim in season 3 when they come back from the auction with the steer. It's actually what inspired me to write these._

_Though we're coming to the end, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. _

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 11

Billy 27, Tim18

"Okay, on three. One. Two. Three." Billy and Tim both brought a glass of hard liquor to their lips, draining the liquid in one gulp. They slammed their shot glasses down on the table and Billy quickly refilled them, the three other empty bottles tossed aside.

He slid the new shot to his brother. "You are delirious little brother if you think you can take me on." He held out his own glass, grinning at Tim.

"Damn right." As if on cue, they easily downed another shot. "So, wedding's coming up, ya nervous?" Tim watched as Billy refilled their glasses again, judging his brother's reaction.

They took another shot. "Honestly Timmy, I'm scared shitless right about now." He graciously refilled both glasses again, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. "I mean, I'm not ready for this. I've got nothing, no money, nothing. And Mindy deserves better." Tim arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Mindy's a stripper." He stated flatly. Billy stared at him a few seconds before taking another shot of hard liquor. "Look man, it's not what I meant." Tim held his glass out to be refilled. "She knew you didn't have anything before she said yes. So the way I see it, she knew what she was getting into." Billy thought this over. Leave it to Tim to be the reasonable one of the two. "And beside, Riggins Rigs is going to bring in lots of cash."

"What about you, uh," Billy changed the topic. "Excited about San Antonio State?"

Tim took a last shot before answering. "Yeah, I guess." Billy looked at him a little surprised.

"You guess? Tim this is huge!" Billy seemed more excited about this than his brother was. "You're the first Riggins to get accepted in a university, man." Tim took another shot, starting to feel the effects of all the liquor.

He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop a wave of dizziness. "It's just a lot of work, and money. I don't know if I'm up for it." He looked up at his brother.

"It's just for a few years," Billy reasoned. "Just go, work your ass off to get decent grades and play football. Then you can come back and drink your liver away if you want." The two laughed.

Tim slid his shot glass towards Billy, the liquor untouched. "That's it, you win." He leaned his forehead into his palms, feeling light headed.

Billy grinned. "Told you little brother. You can't out drink the one who taught you how." He held up his arms in victory, after taking one last shot. "That would just be against all natural laws."

"I think I'm going to go lie down now." Billy chuckled as he watched his brother take slow tentative step towards his room. "Hey Billy," he stopped and slowly turned to face his older brother, "…as your best man and best friend, …and best brother," Tim drawled as he leaned against the wall for support, "I have to warn you. If you run out and leave Mindy Collett at the alter, I will find you and drag your ass back to the church. Those Collett women are scary." Tim finished, pointing his finger at his brother, weaving slightly.

"Don't worry Timmy, I'm not brave enough to piss any one of them off, let alone all three in one shot." Tim grinned before disappearing into his room, falling noisily onto his bed with a groan. Billy chucked slightly, taking in a deep breath, clearing his own foggy brain. He could always count on Tim when he needed advice, something not many people knew.


	12. Chapter 12 Outnumbered three to one

_Author's note:__ From here till the end, you are in my imaginary world. I have no idea what will happen in Season 4 and beyond, but this is what my creative imagination accept as reality for the time being. _

_Have I mentioned how much I love you all for reading, commenting, favourites, and alerts?_

_Kaze-chan_

Chapter 12

Billy 29, Tim 20

Tim shoved his note book into his school bag, indifferent if the pages creased or not. Just the fact that he had a note book with actual school notes in it was an improvement in itself for Tim Riggins. He had just finished his last class of the day, applied mathematics for trades. It was his least favourite class but he worked hard to get passing grades; not for himself but mostly for his older brother. Whenever he thought of just packing up and leaving, he thought of how much Billy would be disappointed in him. So far, his first year wasn't all that bad; the first month had nearly flown by.

The parking lot was quickly emptying as students eagerly left the campus. Tim had been invited to a party that night, but declined saying he had other plans. He drove to the outskirts of town till a neon sign marked his destination. After parking his truck next to an old beat up car, he quickly grabbed his school bag and text books. Shuffling in, the bartender hardly looked up at him as he crossed the sleazy bar towards his regular table.

"How ya doin' Tim." The older aged waitress smiled as she placed a pitcher of beer and a glass on the table. "Can I get you anything else dear?" At first glance she looked young, but her smile quickly showed her true age. Tim could only assume those tired eyes had seen it's fair share of disappointment, most of it probably right here.

Tim emptied his school bag, strewing its contents across the table before returning her smile. "I'm good for now Marguerite. Thanks." Tim knew her husband, old man Russel, was staring at him from behind the bar; he always did. He nodded politely, the old man's face remaining expressionless as he returned the gesture.

"Alright, let me know if ya change your mind, sugar." He nodded his thanks as she walked away. Tim leaned back in his chair, taking a long sip of his beer letting his gaze travel the room. Most faces he recognised as regulars, with only a few exceptions. By now, the old drunken patrons didn't stare at him when he joined their remote group on Wednesdays, he was an practically an honorary member. The Black Horse was not a popular tavern among the young crowd, its reputation questionable at best. If you stepped foot in here, you were looking for trouble. But Tim had been to worst bars in his life, most making the Black Horse look like a family place.

The first time he had come here, the owner had eyed him sceptically but not once asking for ID or for him to leave. In places like this, no one asked questions so long as you didn't cause trouble. Tim had the impression that had he come with friends, he may not have been as well received. After a few weeks, he was no longer the outsider; to them, he was just another damaged soul looking to drown his problems away. But Tim really just enjoyed the gloomy atmosphere, something that was familiar to him in contrast to the loud dance music and lights.

He had just finished his math assignment when his cell phone rang, causing all eyes to turn towards him. He had previously come to the conclusion that most people here were stuck in a rut in some past decade, unable to adapt to today's world and unable to let go of their old ways. He quickly dug through his pockets hoping to find it in time. He momentarily froze when he saw the caller ID.

Tim quickly snapped it open, already crossing the bar towards the door, his keys in hand. "Hey Billy, what's up?" He tried to keep his voice calm, his older brother never called unless something was wrong.

"Nothing much." There was a slight pause. "Hey where are you right now?" His brother's tone didn't seem urgent which had Tim wondering why he was calling.

He was now outside, leaning against his truck, no longer in a hurry but momentarily confused. "Umm, at a bar just outside of town. Why?" The night air had cooled considerably, a welcomed change from the blistering sun.

"Well, I was just in town, and you know," Tim didn't fail to notice how agitated his brother sounded. He was having a hard time getting the words out. "Stopped by your place and you weren't there. But hey if you've got some party or something to get to…" Tim smiled quickly putting two and two together. He knew his brother well enough to guess what the problem might be. The last time he had seen his brother this agitated was while Mindy was giving birth to their first born. Billy had nearly chewed his fingers off in the waiting room.

"Nah, I'm just having a few beers. Come join me." Billy agreed without hesitating, as Tim guesses he would, and quickly took down the directions. After closing his phone Tim let out a small laugh before heading back inside.

Within 15 minutes, Billy had managed to find the bar. In truth, Billy had sat for 5 minutes in his own truck in the parking lot, once looking over the directions again and then just working up the courage to go in. Once inside, it wasn't hard to spot Tim, seeing as he was one of the few patrons who didn't look like he was permanently moulded to his seat. After introducing him to Marguerite and a nod to Russel, Tim and Billy sat with a new full pitcher of beer.

"Alright Billy, let's hear it." Tim did his best to keep his voice even. He knew his brother had something on his mind and the fact that he had driven all the way to San Antonio told him it was important enough. Billy looked edgy and anxious about something.

He took another drink from his beer before answering. "Don't get me wrong," he started already flustered. "I love Mindy but, living with women? It's like trying to run a freaking marathon with a lion on your back." Billy gestured wildly with his arm. "I don't know if I can handle that!" His tone had steadily increased with his outburst, causing those who weren't completely drunk to glance over. After a few deep breaths, he finished his beer and refilled his glass.

Tim chuckled at his brother's helplessness; he really did seem out of his element. "That's it? Come on Billy, it can't be that bad." His older brother looked up, his eyes wide.

"It is bad! They're like from a whole different planet!" Tim suppressed a laugh, not wanting to interrupt his brother ranting. "I can handle Mindy, but when Angela's there, I don't know… I'm outnumbered And when Tyra's there? It's three to one!" A grin spread across Tim's features, as a thought came to mind. He leaned back in his chair, the easy grin lighting up his entire face making him look younger. "What?" It was Billy's turn to be confused. "What are you grinnin' at?"

The two stared at each a moment before Tim spoke. "…You miss me." His voice laughing as he continued to grin. Billy was shocked by the simple statement.

"No….I…" He stammered unable to come up with anything, his mouth simply opening and closing, much like a goldfish.

"Admit it." Tim continued confidently. "It's always been me and you. And now you're in a house full of women and no one to back you up." He laughed at his brother's predicament. Billy couldn't help but laugh as well; suddenly his troubles seemed so pointless and childish. But his brother was right, not that Billy would say so. He really did miss spending time with Tim. That part was true. Over the years, Billy and Tim had become best friends instead of only brothers. The change was so progressive that neither one had noticed until Tim went to San Antonio State.

Billy's smile widened. It felt good to be sitting here drinking a beer with his brother; even in a dirty bar like this one. It felt normal. His gaze fell on the pile of papers and books beside his brother. "What's all this? Tim Riggins doing his own homework, could it be?" He arched an eyebrow reaching over to grab the first text book. "Applied mathematics…umph. Pretty smart little brother."

Tim playfully grabbed the book and replaced it on the pile. "Shut up."

They spent the rest of the evening drinking beer and laughing. When Tim told him that he was at the Black Horse every Wednesday, Billy knew it was an unspoken invitation; one that he was sure to take up next week. Mindy spent lost of time with her girl friends, Wednesday's he would spent time with his friend.


	13. Chapter 13 How dare you

_Author's note:__ Well, I've told you I had one more trick up my sleeve. _

_Almost at the end, brace yourselves I can't warn you enough (I have another sleeve ^_^)._

_Thank you enormously, to each and everyone. _

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 13

Billy 32, Tim 23

The sun was high in the sky, announcing another warm record breaking day. Billy whipped the sweat from his brow as he finished an oil change. Business was booming and Billy was relieved to finally have something in his life to be proud of. He glanced up at the clock, anticipation mounting; he couldn't wait to get home to see Mindy and their son. To be honest, Billy had been scared to death at the thought of being a father but Tim had been the one to offer reassurance; stating that Billy had had more than enough practice.

Tim could defiantly surprise you sometimes. Billy smiled as he read the framed diploma hanging in his office;

_This degree and all privileges associated__, is discerned to __**Timothy William Riggins**__ in accordance to the completion of all requirements demanded by the program of automotive repair at San Antonio State University._

He never got tired of reading that. Between the two brothers, Billy considered this to be their greatest achievement. Both their parents dropped out of high school and Billy had barely graduated. But despite everything, Tim had managed to graduate from high school and then from San Antonio State. Checking the clock on the wall a second time, he figured Tim should be back soon with the new parts for Mrs Putnam's car, which left him a few minutes to cool off in front of the fan and drink a beer.

The echoing sound of footsteps in the shop alerted him to someone else's presence and unless Tim had taken to wearing women's shoes with heels, it wasn't his little brother. "Umm, excuse me." Billy froze as he instantly recognised the voice. "I'm looking for Billy Riggins." After a few moments hesitation, Billy stood to his full height, his eyes narrowing in resentment.

"What do you want?" His voice was far from friendly and it didn't take long for the older women to realise it. Momentarily shock by the answer, she took the opportunity to examine the man before her. Though much older, the face and the eyes had not really changed. Her heart jumped to her throat as her eyes widened in recognition.

She took a step forward. "Billy, honey I didn…" Billy stepped back to keep the distance between the two, his expression remaining cold and hostile; he had never really forgiven her for what she had done to Tim and time had done little to make him forget.

"I don't care." His voice was low, barely above a whisper. "How dare you show your face here," It was Billy's turn to take a step forward, her sudden fear fuelling his anger, "you, after everything you did. You didn't give a crap about us before, why start now." He gestured angrily with his arm as his voice steadily grew louder; the memory of each time he had had to lie to Tim about their mother's activities, each time she failed as a mother. He surprised himself. Over the year he hadn't given much thought to how he would react should his mother suddenly reappear. The day he drove away from Rosembalm Institute he was leaving his mother behind; effectively cutter her out of his and Tim's lives.

She took a deep breath. "Look," her eyes searched pleadingly for her eldest son's understanding, "I'm not asking your forgiveness, I don't deserve it." Billy remained silent, his anger always growing. "I know I did wrong by my children but I was young, scared and stupid. All I ask is to be able to apologize to you and your brother."

"No." Billy answered without hesitation. "Say what you have to say to me but you have no right to talk to _my brother_." Irene didn't miss the emphasis on the word brother. She had spent months, years working up the courage to return to Dillon but she was not ready for this. She hadn't had high expectations for either son, assuming they had grown up like their drunken abusive father. But imagine her surprise when she discovered they owned a reputable automotive repair garage and that Billy had raised Tim on his own. She searched the room for a distraction, her eyes falling on the university degree hanging proudly above the desk.

As an uncomfortable silence settled between the two, Tim's black Silverado pulled up the driveway. Tim hadn't noticed the tense situation as he entered the shop, balancing heavy car parts in his arms. "Hey, sorry it took so …" He stopped in his tracks when he finally noticed both pairs of eyes on him. The brothers didn't need to exchange words, Tim was instantly aware that something was wrong. He had rarely ever seen his older brother this angry or this upset.

He glanced over at the woman standing facing his brother. Though it had been 12 years, her features hadn't been erased from Tim's memories. Suddenly he felt like a child again, seeking safety and protection behind his older brother. Billy moved to place himself between his brother and their mother, sensing his brother's anxiety. He hadn't wanted his little bother to have to go through this all over again, but this time was different. He was here.

Irene was overwhelmed. Though she'd only known them for minutes, it was enough for her to see her children had grown up to be better men than she could ever have thought possible. She suddenly realized that maybe the best thing she ever did was take herself out of the equation. "I'm sorry." Her voice was barely audible as she worked to fight back her tears.

"Don't." Billy took a deep breath, eyeing her sternly. "You had your chance and now get out." He spoke slowly, articulating each word. Tim remained silent, more than happy to let his brother handle this. Reluctantly, she made her way back to her car, doing nothing to stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She took one last look at her children before getting in her car and leaving them again; she had never been a brave woman.


	14. Chapter 14 We did good, in the end

_Author's note:_

"_We're about to go through the crucible. But we'll come out the other side. We always arise from our own ashes; everything returns later in its changed form."_

_- Children of Dune, Frank Herbert_

_Finally the chapter that marks the end to something I would not have finished if it hadn't been for you guys; your comments, your favourites and your alerts. They have made the difference. Enjoy._

_Kaze-Chan_

Chapter 14

Billy 38, Tim 29

**Part 1 **

"Tim, feel this." She quickly reached out for Tim's hand, placing it on her stomach just as the baby gave another kick. Emily looked up from her stomach and glanced over at Tim just as a smile spread across his features. Her heart nearly skipped a beat; Tim was a not an ugly man to begin with but something about his smile always sent her heart beating faster. He parked the truck next to his brother's and quickly walked around to open the door for her.

"Uncle Tim!" The ten year old boy came running around the house, no doubt having heard the unmistakable engine pulling up; his two younger sisters not far behind.

Making sure Emily was had a steady footing, Tim swooped his nephew into his arms, twirling him around; his nieces quickly attached themselves to each legs. Emily watched fondly from the front step, her hands rubbing slow circles on her swollen stomach. If this was any indication, then she knew without a doubt that Tim would be a great father.

He left Emily inside with Mindy to help prepare the table and headed out back to find his brother, the three children following in tow. "Hey little brother." Billy happily called from behind the barbeque, holding out an offered beer.

"Come on guys, leave your uncle alone for a minute will ya?" They groaned in displeasure but quickly bounded off to play by themselves, leaving the two brothers to enjoy their beers much like old times. "So, how's Em doing? Any time now huh?" Billy laughed as Tim took a seat on the cooler, his face visibly paling.

"Yeah, any day." Tim fidgeted in his seat. Billy glanced over, remembering how nervous he was when Mindy was pregnant with their first child.

"Don't worry Timmy, it's going to be fine." Billy reached over and ruffled his brother's hair much like he would when Tim was younger. They sat in silence watching the children play out in the yard, with Billy occasionally flipping the burgers.

"TIM!" The urgency in Mindy's voice had both Riggins boys running towards the kitchen. Emily was sitting at a kitchen chair holding her stomach, her face twisted in shock, as Mindy held her hand.

"What, what's wrong?" Tim asked, the words blurting out in panic as he scanned her for physical injuries.

She grabbed one of his hands in hers, getting his full attention in seconds. "I'm having the baby, my water just broke." Though her voice as also a little panicked, she was much calmer than Tim. It took him a few seconds to process the information.

"WHAT?" His face drained of the remaining colour and his knees looked like they were about to buckle. Billy was in no better shape, his mouth opening and closing with no words or sound escaping

Mindy, however, was well in control of the situation. "You two just gonna stand there? This woman is having a baby! You," she pointed to Billy, "your driving them to the hospital. Tim, keep track of the contractions." She was already flying around the room collection keys and such. "I'll get the kids and drop them off at my mother's and meet you there." She stopped to face the boys, their faces a clear indication that they were frozen in place. "NOW would be nice!" They all snapped into action, the boys helping Emily into the truck and peeling out of the driveway towards the hospital.

When Mindy arrived at the waiting room, Billy had nearly worn a path in the floor with his pacing; she could just imagine Tim doing the same by Emily's side. Mindy had even called Emily's parents after having dropped her own kids off at her mother's; it sometimes startled her when she realized how efficient she was.

Nearly 11 hours later, a weary and tired looking Tim stumbled out into the waiting room. Billy stopped his pacing mid stride, and Mindy and Emily's parents looked up at him, their faces anxious.

"Well?" Billy was the first to speak, unable to take the suspense any longer.

Tim let out a long breath, his shoulders dropping with fatigue. "It's a girl…" He smiled as Billy gripped him in a hug. "It's a girl!" From where she stood, Mindy couldn't tell who was the happiest at the moment, Billy or Tim. The two where so close as brothers, that any celebration for one, was a celebration for both.

**Part 2**

"B.J., careful dude; Ellie's still little." Billy watched a second longer to make sure his son headed his warning and wouldn't hurt his younger cousin. Elinore, Tim's daughter, had just turned four but she was very small for her age. With Billy's kids much older and bigger, they sometimes forgot to be careful and the game would sometimes get a little too ruff for their cousin.

B.J. nodded and continued playing soccer with Elinore but the pace slowed considerably. Mindy had taken the girls to their dance classes and Emily was at her parents visiting. This left the boys and Ellie to watch movies and eat pizza, which Tim had just gone out to get. The sound of the phone ringing brought Billy back inside.

"Hello?" Billy made his way back towards the yard.

There was a little pause on the other side of the line. "Hi Billy, it's Detective Clark. Is your brother there with you?" There was something in the voice that Billy couldn't quite put his finger on, but it immediately sent his stomach into summer saults.

"No, he's just gone out for a few minutes." He cleared the lump from his throat, stopping just inside the patio doors watching the kids outside. "What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident. It's not good Billy." It sounded equally hard for Detective Clark to get the words out. "It's Emily."

The second Tim had returned, Billy wasted no time getting them to the hospital. B.J. was old enough to take care of Ellie and so they left them at the house. A doctor with a grave face met them out in the hall; one look instantly told them what they needed to know. By the time they reached him, Billy was almost caring Tim forward. It was times like these he hated being the older brother.

"Mr. Riggins," though his facial expression was calm and composed, his voice was the opposite. He sounded both sad and tired as he spoke slowly and clearly, "the car accident caused a lot of internal injuries, and at this point we don't think we can save your wife. There's a chance we can save your child but we need to hurry." Tim's mind refused to focus or accept the information, he felt numb; he felt dead. "I'm sorry Mr. Riggins."

Billy's eyes welled up with tears for his brother. "Can we see her? Is she awake?" he asked, knowing Tim was currently unable. The doctor brought them to an operating room, the silence weighing on them both. The lack of nurses and doctors bustling about the room made it clear there was nothing anyone can do.

Slowly Tim made it to Emily's side. Her face was pale and braces held her steady on the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed but when Tim took her hand they slowly slid opened. Tim smiled through the tears, touching her pale face with his shaking hand. A slow smile spread across her face as she recognised him through the haze of medications being pumped through her system.

"…h…hi." The beeping of the machines around them increased slightly with the effort needed.

Tears slowly streamed down Tim's cheek as he held tighter to her hand, hoping to never let go. " ……hi..." he chocked out. He brought his hand down to her stomach, their second child only three weeks short of being carried to term. Tim ducked his head down, letting his hair hide his face. Slowly, Emily reached out and whipped the tears from his cheek with her thumb. "….what am I suppose to do?" He barely whispered.

Her smiled faltered for a second along with the machines. "..ta…take care of ….our kids….Tim." her eyes glazed over as her grip loosen, the machinery screaming in different intonations. "I love you." Her lips forming the words, void of any sound.

Billy watched from the doorway as the steady beeping was quickly replaced by flat lines. In a blurry haze, the room was quickly filled with nurses and doctors, each mechanically setting to work. Tim held onto Emily's hand unwilling to move or let her go. It was Billy who finally managed to move his brother out of the doctor's way.

He carried him down the hall to a pair of empty chairs, neither one able to hold their own weight anymore. Tim leaned against Billy, doing nothing to stop the continuous tears that flowed down his face. He could still feel the warmth of Emily's hand in his, something he knew would not last for much longer.

Billy could just imagine how this was tearing his brother apart. For the first time in his life, he could do nothing for his younger brother. There were no words he could offer, no advice he could give, and worst yet nothing he could do to ease the pain.

Emily Riggins died that night, along with a piece of Tim, but their daughter had survived. She was born almost a month premature and spend the first three weeks at the hospital before Tim could finally bring her home. One of the first things he had noticed was she had her mother's eyes and her face, as well as her name.

**Part 3**

Tim buckled the last strap of the stroller before wiggling Emily's toes, instantly sending her into a fit of giggles. "Ellie come on we're going to be later!" He looked behind him in time to see his eldest daughter running up their sidewalk towards them.

It was a nice warm summer day and Tim had decided to walk the two blocks to his brother's house. It was a strange feeling to call it Billy's house. His entire life Billy had always been the one paying the bills but the house still officially belonged to their father, Walt Riggins. But two weeks ago, they received a visit from some lawyer. Their father had been found dead in some motel room and according to his will, everything was left to Billy, including the house.

Billy and Tim had decided to cremate the body and interred in Dillon. There was no funeral, no ceremony, just the end of a man who by no means ever accomplished anything extraordinary.

Elinore kept a continuous conversation as they walked along, it seemed no topic was beyond her curiosity. Tim smiled as his gaze fell on his daughter's backpack, no doubt filled with books. She had definitely inherited her mother's mind and curiosity. Whenever Tim felt like he was forgetting his wife's smile or laugh he just had to look at his daughter's. In his mind, they had inherited all of their mother's good traits.

When they made it to Billy and Mindy's, his sister-in-law quickly scooped up her youngest niece, showering her with kisses as the child laughed happily. He had never managed to find the right words to thank Mindy for everything she had done for Elinore and Emily after the accident. She had been the steady female figure in their lives, giving them the love and affection he had wished his wife could have. They were lucky to have such a loving and caring Aunt.

After dinner the Riggins' children and Mindy curled up on the couch to watch a movie, leaving the brother's to enjoy a peaceful beer out in the backyard. The two stretched out on the long chairs with a cold beer, staring out at the long grass. When Mindy was pregnant with their second child, Billy had the pool removed to make more room for the kids to play. It wasn't a hard decision seeing as no one had ever gone into the abandoned pool since the day their father had left when Tim was 11. Billy shuddered as he vividly remembered pulling Tim's unconscious body from the frigid water; something he would never be able to forget and something he hoped he would never have to do again.

"So," Tim glanced over at his brother. "who would have guessed you and I would end up with what we've got."

Billy took a sip of his beer, enjoying the cold liquid. "Not bad, huh?" He asked arching his eyebrow, holding his beer out as a toast. Tim grinned and knocked his beer with his brother's. All his life, Billy had strived to make sure Tim wasn't limited by the curse of their last name. It had been an uphill battle the entire way and now, at least they had something they could both be proud of.

Over the years, Billy and Tim had managed to change the reputation associated to the name Riggins; first with the garage, and then by their children. At school, Billy's kids were getting average grades, thanks to their father's constant encouragements, and B.J. was excited to play football in the fall for none other than Coach Taylor. Mindy had gotten the girls into dance classes and their instructor marvelled at their natural talent.

Tim's daughter's, however, seemed out of place in the Riggins' family. They were the top of their classes and spent most of their time reading. They lacked the coordination needed to play ball, but could easily help their older cousins with their homework. Despite all that, they were always the first to volunteer to help at the garage.

Tim would eventually fall in love and marry again. Sarah Conigham, Elinore's 5th grade teacher, had called him one day, concerned about his daughter and wished to meet with him. The accident had been hard on Ellie, and every anniversary she sank into a small depression, remembering the terrible day; Tim never fared any better on that day. Mrs. Conigham, however, had been the only teacher to ever notice; something that spoke volumes as far as Tim was concerned. In her own way of coping, Elinore would eventually write a biography of her father and uncle, detailing all the triumphs and heart ache of their lives in Dillion; it would be the beginning of her successful career.

"We did good Timmy." Billy ruffled his little brother's hair.

Tim batted his hand away. "Shut up." He laughed easily. Yeah, they were defiantly going to be alright. Billy had never let them down, and never would. Life for the Riggins' brothers was theirs for the taking, and nothing could ever stand in their way.

**La fin**

_Author's note continued:_

_Thank you to eve__ryone who have left me comments, specifically to; _

_Nichole33, whom I am convinced, has a spidey-sense for new chapters, always reviewing minutes after they've been posted. I always valued your input. Thank you!_

_raki157, whom never failed to review and give me their feedback, a continuous encouragement to write more and to__ do the best of my ability. Thank you!_

_Anamia 1, always short and sweet, but your message was clear. Thank you for always taking the time to drop me a line and let me know what was on your mind. Thank you!_

_Zoe-eoz, I loved your reviews probably just as much as you liked my story, always in depth __and encouraging. Thank you!_

_If I've forgotten someone, I'm sorry but Thank you!_


End file.
